Because I Can
by Sky-Of-Silver-Lining
Summary: Sooo...the majority voted lemon so why not? Enjoy some Add x Eve matureness (nope, they ain't mature at all -w-). Taking in requests, I'm only doing this for the Add x Eve fans, ya can't find other ships here. Excuse me and my vulgar language in the lemons, huehue... -cries in a corner- Enjoy? I'm such Add trash, -cries- Cover made by me, pictures belong to their respectful owners!
1. Chapter 1: Finish What You Started

**Sooo...here's the first lemon, had it lying around in my docs. As requested by SuzukaMizuchi, LPCN hue QuQ**

* * *

When Add starts something, Eve is determined to make him finish it.

* * *

"Eve! Watch the road!" Lunatic shrieked as he pulled his hand out of her panties. Eve swerved back and glared at Add. She grabbed his hand and guided it to the middle of her hips. "Finish what you started!" she snapped at him while forcing his hand to rub her through her skinny jeans. "But you nearly crashed us three times," Lunatic protested. Eve's eyes snapped to his, "And who do you think was at fault?" she questioned with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and shimmied his hand back into her pants, playing with her nub. The silver haired girls breath hitched and she whimpered slightly.

"Shouldn't we finish this somewhere safe?" Add stoked her pearl slightly to refer to what he was talking about. Eve gasped at the unexpected touch, she clenched her thighs together and jolted noticeably, squeezing Psyker's hands. "Good idea," she huffed with slightly flushed cheeks. "What time is it?" she mumbled stopping at a red light. Add checked the digital clock planted inside the car, "It's nearing four A.M." Eve nod, her eyes fixated on road trying not to make any involuntary noises because of her partner's hand.

The flushed girl parked in a local parking lot void of any people or noises. "Here is good." she pulled the keys out and the engine's purr died slowly. Add raised an eyebrow, he had hoped to arrive back at their house but it seems like Eve was just too desperate for release. Well then, might as well spice this up...

He pulled the petite girl from her seat and onto him, stranding his tented pants. "So, you want to do it in the open now hey?" Eve blushed brightly, "No-No! Why would I want to do that?" she stuttered with a new found embarrassment. "Well, you did park us at a local super market..." he teased while pushing her hips down onto his. Eve hissed at the sensation caused by the friction. "Less clothes..." she whined while pulling Lunatic in for a rough kiss. He gladly kissed her back, dominating her tongue in a fight. He gave a feral growl when they pulled away, a trail of saliva pulled from their lips as proof of the hard kiss. "Aren't you in for it tonight." Add's hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and lifted them up. She happily shook away the annoying article of clothing and protested that Add himself was wearing too much clothes. And which he solved by basically ripping his shirt, popping a few buttons in the process. Eve felt a stinging feeling in her lower abdomen when she saw the way his muscles rippled with each movement, she felt herself grow wetter at each passing second. Lunatic smirked as he saw Eve's fangirl like behaviour, "Like what you see?" he made a show of moving his arms so he can wrap them loosely on her waist. She shamelessly eyed him up and down with hunger and lust obvious in her eyes.

She touched his shoulders, loving the feeling of his muscles tensing and spasming under her touch. "Mmmh, take me Add. I want you now," she commanded while mapping his toned chest eith her nimble fingers. "Shit," he cursed and felt himself snap. He quickly undid his jeans and her's almost ripping off her panties from her hips. She once again mounted him, his briefs the only obstacle for them to have full contact, well that and her bra.

Eve squirmed uncomfortably and rubbed herself against him to say 'hurry up'. "Care to do the honors?" he huffed with a slight dazed and cloudy look in his eyes. A mischievous look crossed her eyes, "Gladly," she purred and slid down from his hips to the space under the right side of the dashboard. She spread his legs slightly and licked him through his boxers with the flat of her tongue, she glanced up at him to see furrowed brows, clenched eyes, and his mouth forming an 'o' shape. He clutched the sides of the armrest, turning his knuckles white. She puffed a hot breath of air on the place she had licked, sending Psyker into a shivering frenzy. Her nimble fingers climbed up his legs and rested on his thighs, one hand on each. Eve disposed of his last article of clothing and licked him, just barely, ghosting her lips around the head of his erection.

Add on the other hand was a panting mess, unable to control his breathing and groaning once in a while. His breath hitched and he made a noise between a growl and a whine. Eve was touching him in everyplace _but_ where he desired the most. "Eve," he hissed in a low warning. She put on her most innocent smile and grabbed the shaft of dick while giving him a firm pump. She loved the feeling of his throbbing length in her hands, it pulsed and twitched every so often with need. "What 'Master'?" she hummed while giving his head a small lick. Add cursed some incoherent words and threw his head back in pleasure. "Dammit Eve! Do it already," he growled, voice deep and smooth. Eve felt herself instinctively clench her thighs at his sexy voice, feeling herself as wet as a thunderstorm. She shrugged and hummed a single okay with an impish smile gracing her lips, which went unnoticed to Add. She took in half (at least tried to -wink-) of him in a split second. She gave a long hard suck and slid off him with a loud slurping noise. Lunatic's face was covered by a dark blush, face crunched up in pleasure. His chest rose and fell at a racing pace. Eve grinned cheekily, horny bastard.

She blew hot air on the tip of his head before sucking on it slightly. The silver haired girl trailed off to the sides using her right hand to hold squeeze his sac. She kissed her way down and gently nipped at the base. Endless strings of curses and sounds escaped Psyker's mouth freely, Eve appreciating them. She moaned herself, feeling her own need of release growing with every second. She returned to the tip of his member, giving it a long lick before taking him in her mouth, pumping what she couldn't fit with both her hands.

Add felt himself nearing climax, hot and throbbing. He deliberately pushed Eve off his thick 'lollipop'. The girl gave him a questioning look. He growled at her in response. He pushed open the car door and got out. Eve stared at him like he was crazy, what in the El was this guy doing? Add also pulled her out of her hiding place, putting her on the passenger seat crawling style with her ass facing him. The girl gaped at her boyfriend when she realized what he was trying to do. He wouldn't dare... She glared at him when she felt his thick head against her slippery entrance. He smirked that shit eating smile in response, pushing in ever so slightly and then pulling out to not give her the pleasure she desired. She narrowed her eyes at him, this was illegal, public sex. Well it was illegal for him to be naked in the car, indecent exposure, but sex was another thing. But she can't say she didn't see it coming, this guy was a daredevil to say the least.

She nearly screamed when he penetrated her in one go, but muffled it into a shriek. "Fuckin dick! Give me a warning before you do that!" Eve turned her head and glared at the man behind her. He chuckled, "No can do my Queen, I need you to scream for me." he pulled out sluggishly and pushed back in at the same damn slow pace. The tempo increased with each thrust, eventually turning into a frantic rabbit mating session. Eve kept in her lewd moans and screams, not giving satisfactory to Add. He also noticed this and his once fast pace reduced to a lazy, idle one. "Remember Eve, I'll have to stop if you don't make any noise. I really would like your feedback, keh." and then Eve remembered her partner was belatedly turned on by her noises. She wanted him to go faster, but at the same time she didn't want to give that bastard satisfaction or the feeling of accomplishment. Screw it, out the window she threw her dignity and pride.

Eve gave out a loud drawn out moan while screwing her eyes shut, she could feel the man behind her smirk and go a little faster, swerving his hip while doing so hitting her in a certain place driving her into a frenzy. Another moan left her lips, the more noise she made the harder he rammed into her. At some point she began to curse but it sounded like a bunch of jumbled jiberish. She even screamed and begged Psyker to go "Harder! Faster! Ahh~ Yes, right there!".

Add smirked and abused her butt, slapping one side and thrusted fast and deep. He leaned on her back to whisper in her ear, "Well aren't you energetic today," he chuckled in a low seductive octave. She screamed into her hands and tightened her velvety walls around his hot rod, she was close. He continued to bang into her, his tempo increasing a tenfold making the speed look inhuman. Eve's mouth formed a silent scream as her eyes filled with unintentional tears, her climax barreled through her, making every ounce of strength leave her body. Her cheek met the leather car seat as she panted in ecstasy. Her climax was enough to set Psyker off, he thrusted deeper into her burying himself into her and letting his seed enter her womb.

And of course, Eve felt the spurts of warmth in her womanhood and whined when Add slowly removed himself from her. She groaned loudly at the empty feeling and tried to sit upright. But the cum gushing out of her lady bits made her think twice of sitting on the seat. Add huffed tiredly and snaked his arms around Eve's waist. He brought her upright and set her down on the asphalt ground. Her knees wobbled and Psyker supported her. A thick trail of white slowly rolled down from in between her thighs and she glanced at Lunatic with an expecting look. "You better clean up your mess," he raised an eyebrow at her but didn't protest, he was fine with going again. A shit eating grin appeared on his thin lips, "Gladly," and with that he carried her into the back seats for another round.

* * *

 **Forgive me my vulgar language usage, -rolls on floor laughing- soo how was it? good bad? terrible? I accept all types of reviews, throw 'em at meh. I accept requests, you don't need to but a plot and pairing would be appreciated with your requests. Until next time,**

 **-SilverSky**


	2. Chapter 2: Just For Tonight

**Beware...my language is naughty QuQ. -throws and sprints away-**

* * *

Casinosand Eve, it doesn't mix well if you don't Add in some spice. -wink-

* * *

Eve sipped her expensive looking wine, it was her second glass and she already felt bored out of her mind. Her friend Rena had dragged her to the richest Casino in this part of the state, and boy was she grumpy. She didn't' like going to these types of places, loud, drunks, and expensive foods. Her delicate hand brought the tall wine glass close to get ruby red lips for a sip. The way she looked, there was only one word to describe her, Empress. Her stone cold face, graceful movements, and the authority of a royal. She dressed brilliantly too, white silk gown designed for a goddess like herself to wear.

She had lost Rena in her first five minutes arriving with her. The girl was gone like the wind as soon as she saw some hot dude that caught her attention, nicknaming her the Wind Sneaker. She sighed and placed her cheek into her palm while swirling the dark red contents in the elegant stainless glass. She sat at the bar, alone because she fended off all the males that dared come close to her with an icy glare. In fact she was kind of like dry ice, cold but at the same time scorches.

A loud sigh brought her back onto reality and she felt another presence besides the seat she say on. "The usual please," and judging by the voice, it was a man. She lazily looked at the person besides her and needless to say she was shocked. A gorgeous man, white hair in a ponytail, a long lab like coat with gold seams, dark colored vest a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and a black tie with a violet diamond embeled in the centered. White dress pants covered his legs and white shoes to match with his outfit. His face was utterly flawless, high cheek bones, slender nose, and hair tousled in just the right way. He didn't seem notice her eyeing him like a piece of candy, he kept on conversing with the bartender as if they were friends. He got the drink had ordered and took out his phone to reply back to a message.

Eve avoided contact with the godly figure besides her, fidgeting in place. It wasn't like her to act like this, this man is something different... She felt a slight blush appear on her cheeks, from the wine or the stranger; she was pretty sure it was from the wine(not). Thundering footsteps can be heard and Eve was knocked off her seat by a bunch of bulky men running. Her wine spilled on the table, she had expected a rough fall not a gentle arm around her waist, breaking the fall. She cracked one eye open, they closed during instinct, and was shocked to see another face a centimeter away from her's. Not just any face, that perfectly sculpted face of the man besides her. He must of have caught her. Her eyes widened the size of dinner plates at the sight in front of her. Oh god, someone please slap her to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She suddenly didn't feel like grinding Rena's head on the grater anymore. No complaints whatsoever was in her mind, it was totally blank and mushy because of the beautiful stranger holding her. Her lower belly clenched and burned like flames. His face wasn't flawless though, she could see a faint scar of his left eye, bolt shaped and lavender in color. His eyes were mismatched, both glowing magenta. "Umm...thanks?" Eve hesitantly got out with a stuttering voice. His eyes were scanning her face, from her eyes to her lips, mostly her lips though.

The man snapped out of his trance and set me upright. "Umm yea, you're welcome." he scratched the back of his neck with an irritated look. "This is what happens when you leave the Casino in the hands of a meathead of an older brother and an angsty scrub," he grumbled. I tilted my head in confusion, "Sir, do you own this place?" I asked the long haired man. "Yes I do, my brothers took over when I was gone and this is what I get, this place like a dump." he grumbled.

I glanced at the spilled wine the bartender was cleaning up, feeling 200 dollars go to waste. The man saw my expression and ordered the bartender to give me another one, and of course he paid for it. "Thanks," I mumbled as my fingers picked up the expensive looking glass. He chuckled, low and smooth. "You're welcome, by the way I haven't caught your name yet." he said in a light amused tone. "Eve," I stated simply and sipped once at the wine "and your's?" I gave a questioning eye at him. "My name's Add, yes I know weird name but it's not as weird as Lusa or Esper right?" he asked while taking a drink of his own cocktail. _Add,_ I repeated his name in my mind, afraid to say it out loud for no reason. I shook my head. "Anyways are you here alone? A beautiful lady like yourself can get into quite some trouble if you're here alone, be careful around these places, especially the bar." he churned the contents in his glass while gazing at me with those fiery eyes. I bashfully looked away with a slight blush when he labeled me as a beautiful lady. We continued our conversation, one wine turned into two, three, four, I lost count.

* * *

I giggled as he placed his hand on top of mines, our eyes starring into one another's. A deep blush was on my face and my eyes clouded with lust. He was in the same condition, but not as bad as I was. We were both drunk, learning about each other's life in the span of three hours.

"A-and then *hic* I said, 'du-dun eat the cake...It's po *hic* poisonous!' that idiot was so na-naive!" he laughed at his own story, what it was about, I got no clue. I was just too captivated by his lopsided grin. "He-hey Add?..." I asked while getting near his face, my eyes stuck on his pale lips. "Yes *hic* Eve?" he slurred with a lustful smile. "Let's retire for tonight..." my eyes trailed back to his. He brushed his lips against mine, "That sounds...good..." he pressed his lips fully to mine.

She kissed him back immediately, arms going behind his neck. His hands settled themselves on her hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. They both parted with half lidded eyes, Eve's thick long lashes glossy.

"Let's go," he huffed in my ear. I nod while closing my eyes, letting him carry my petite body. He lifted me up effortlessly, even if he was drunk he didn't stumble in his step at all while walking to his private chambers. Suspicious glares were given to him along the way, was that man kidnapping this beautiful lady? I was sure he noticed but chose to ignore them, I kissed his neck, peppering butterfly kisses on it to stop the stares we got.

"Hey, you wanna *hic* take a dip in the pool?" Add stared at her with slanted eyes and a seductive grin. "Why not?" Eve responded while returning his stare with one of her own. His room in the casino was damn big, it shouldn't even be considered a room, more like a fancy condo. He brought her into the room with an indoor pool, a mini fridge was seated at one of the corners of the weirdly shaped pool, and multiple towels were stacked on a long table on the other side of the room. Add brought Eve down to her feet, "You better *hic* start undressing..." and to emphasize the point, he began to strip himself from his lab coat. The drunk girl was too busy staring at man in front of her, he was taking of his white shirt now unbuttoning incredibly slow. Damn strip tease...it was as if he knew she was staring. "Care to do the honors?" he smirked her with a smug expression. At least she knew he had caught her. She shyly reached out her hands to push off his white shirt. It fell onto the floor with a soft plop sound, Eve was too busy staring at his chest and upper body to care though. He wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her close to him, "Would you mind undressing for me?" he whispered in her ear. Eve noticeably shivered at his husky and melted into his embrace, "Why won't you do it for me?" her slurred voice was replaced by a sexy one.

"As you wish..." he gently slid the straps from my shoulders, there was no zipper to the dress so all that's left was to slide the whole thing off with a simple tug. And tug he did, a small tug had her dress slipping off her body. He growled in a feral tone and hugged her body close to his, skin to skin contact.

Eve's breath hitched as she as violently yanked to him, her skin felt on fire from his touch but at the same time was cold because of the air. Her stomach churned and a mixture of pleasure and slight pain formed on her face. "Less clothes," she clawed at his belt to try and get it off. He growled in response and threw off his belt and pants leaving on his briefs. A very noticeable and did I mention large? bulge was present in his underwear. "You want wet underwear or do you want me to take it off?" his voice low and husky, he blew some hot air on her And began to nibble on her lobe.

"Do it for me..." her voice was weak from the pleasure He gave her. She felt her panties soak through and she tried to relieve it by squishing her thighs together. His arms slid down her waist, to her hips, and finally to the waistband of her undergarment. Pulling it down and lifting her up so the garment dropped. He carried her to the other side of the pool and got into the water, knee deep. "Get clean okay? I want to make you dirty again." he whispered followed by a low chuckle before setting her in the water. She blushed and but decided to ignore his comment. She stopped once the water reached up the her collarbone. She sighed in approbation and her body instantly relaxed. Little did she know, (maybe cause she was a little too drunk) a dark shape was swimming to her underwater. Arms wrapped themselves on her waist and she yelped in fear. That is, until a hand came up to cover her mouth. "Shh, your Master is here to claim his prize..." a now familiar voice announced near her right ear. The hand clasping around her lower jaw slid down to her throat and then settling on her breast. She moaned and squirmed to push herself closer to his hand. He pulled at her nipple and rolled it between two fingers, his other hand groped at her butt and inner thighs. She tried not to collapse from the immense pleasure she received and glanced down to admire how his fingers toyed with her right breast.

Eve did her best to keep all the unnecessary noises under control but that proved to be a challenge because of Add's merciless hands. "Darling, you don't need to conceal your vocals. Scream for me woman," he placed his chin on the right side of her shoulder and ever so slightly squeezed her rear and tits harder.

Eve did as he commanded, letting free moans and small pleases leave her mouth. She felt him smirk on her ear he was currently nibbling on, his long hair out of its ponytail and loose strands tickling her arm. He rubbed his hard length to her back and touched her netherlips. "Do you have any objections?" he purred but it sounded more like a growl. She whimpered and nod, "In bed," she huffed, not trusting her voice to not break out into loud pleasured noises. "As you wish..."

He quickly threw her onto his bed as soon as he reached his room. Add got on top of her and roughly rubbed himself in between her legs. She screeched at the contact and tried to close her legs. But it wouldn't due to the tall man in nestled there. He guided himself to get dripping wet core and pounded himself in with a single hard thrust, Eve gapped at him and felt wetness form in the corners of her eyes because of the insane pleasure she was feeling, why was she so sensitive right now? She panted and brought her legs around his waist to push him closer. He pulled himself out and pushed back starting a lazy pace. He was on cloud nine right now, his brain not processing clearly, not like it was processing at all. She felt so tight and warm, dripping wet, and her walls were so velvety and plush. He groaned and soon felt himself go faster and faster till it was a series of high pitched pleasured cries and feral growls and snarls. Skin slapping skin, the naughty sound echoing off walls.

Eve felt as if her nether area was on fire, he continued to hammer into her mercilessly and she screamed every time he hit her in a certain place. He thrusted into her jaggedly, hitting every inch of her. She cried and shivered, desperate for release. Eve yelled out his name, unable to command him to go faster fearing the worst. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she enjoyed being forced to beg and submit to her partner. "Please," she managed in a weak small voice. "take me from behind..." she asked afraid of it sounding too much like a command if it was said any louder.

Add withdrew from her and flipped her over, her ass was in a full display in front of him, her vaginal parts semi red and sensitive. Eve's pressed her cheek to his pillow, her arms at her sides lying uselessly. She closed her eyes, anticipating for him to shove himself into her once more. Add gripped her waist with one hand, the other clutching himself and rubbing just the tip to her opening. She yelped in surprise and clenched her netherlips close on instinct, her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him push into her, slowly and gentler this time. He groaned when he buried himself fully in her, savoring the heavenly feeling of plush walls tightening around him.

He drew out, pushed back in, drew out, pushed in, out, in, out, in, out, in, he repeated this in a sluggish speed. She whined for him to go faster and he smirked. He drew out of her quickly and jaggedly thrusted into her in a lightning speed. She squeaked when he did so. "Moan for me woman! Scream, I want my pet screaming in need," he snarled loudly and took on pace he did earlier.

The new speed completely broke Eve, her mouth wide open no sounds coming out. His ordered for her to scream and scream she did once she found the voice to. "Yes! Master right there! Ahh," she moaned and whined. Add roared and pounded into her faster, hands reaching for her's. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled them so her head was lifted from the pillow. "Scream louder bitch!" he snarled and bared his teeth while flicking his hips with each trust. She of course followed his commands, "Master, fuck me like the slut I am!" she raised her head higher throwing her head back in bliss. "Yes! Scream!" he shoved his member harder inside her, feeling himself throb and leaking with precum. He was going to cum soon.

A hot spring was coiling in her lower belly, it was tight and his constant pounding didn't help stop it, it only made it build up more. "Dammit slut! You better cum before I do!" few more thrusts and he was done for. The last few thrusts were quick and deep, sending Eve into another feet of bliss and screaming. "Master, I'm so close," her eyes were clouded over and her tongue was out, her mouth over producing saliva. He leaned over to her, mouth near her ear to whisper something. "How does it feel?" he huffed "To have every inch of your womb being penetrated by me?" he punctuated his final question with a particularly rough thrust, quick and deep. Eve tightened around him, his sexy voice combined with his seductive intentions was just too much.

He was close, his dick throbbed and twitched, precum leaking from the slit. "You better cum before me," he snarled loudly. A few rough thrusts and that was it for him. "Fuck!" he burrowed deep into her and felt his cum fill her to the brim.

Eve screamed in bliss at the warm feeling in her belly. His last thrust was able to set her off and the flames in her belly exploded, causing an explosive orgasm.

He stayed in her, body stiff and immobile. He pulled out and collapsed on top of her due to exhaustion. He rolled off her, afraid of crushing the delicate beauty below him who was coming off her high.

Eve panted and curled herself up into a ball but quickly looked down curiously because she felt an intense stare. Two eyes were staring at her swollen entrance. She blushed brightly and glared at Add. "What are you doing?" she asked with a small tremble in her voice. Two slender fingers prodded at her entrance, his heated magenta gaze staring at her. "I'm trying to clean up is all..." he explained with a sexy grin. Oh god, this was going to be a hella long night...

 _ **Special Ending since I'm trash XP**_

A splitting headache formed near my head, I groaned in pain. A heavy object was draped around my waist, heavy but warm. I decided to open my eyes and see what it was, to my utter surprise it was an arm. This was strange, this was not my room and I couldn't recall anything from yesterday with this headache.

Light butterfly kisses were pressed against the back of my neck, I tensed. What had happened last night? "Good morning darling," oh. I blushed and realized who I slept with. "Does your head hurt?" how is this guy not freaking out? He's acting as if nothing happened and I was sure as hell something happened last night. I nod.

The hand draped around my waist suddenly slid down to grope my thighs, I turned around and was about to slap the life out of this perverted imbecile until I saw his face. It was gorgeous by the way. Too perfectly sculpted...

He was smiling at me, causing my face to burn brighter than a house on fire. "W-what?!" I snapped at him. Add chuckled lightly and kissed my nose. "You slept with me." was all he said. "Yea and s-so?" this beautiful bastard... "You're interesting, I like you." that god damned smile never left his face. "W-what?" he merely chuckled again and hugged her close to him, squishing her burning cheek against her chest.

He wasn't going to let her go, no not this woman. Something about her has really sparked up his life, although they only met yesterday. Poor Eve was really in for it now.

* * *

Dun worry Siilver Senpai, cat!MM is next up! -flops on desk-


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Occurence

**-is crying- OMHEGAWD soooo sorry. I'm two weeks into school and man it sucks ass. At least I can look forward to computer tech and PE :P I'm not particularly happy with this one though, the wording... -dies-**

* * *

Because, shit happens. To Mastermind of course.

* * *

She got _worried_ , an emotion she never felt before. Add had not left his lab for a week now, and it was literally impossible to break into his room. They tried to destroy it, but for some reason the parts would regenerate and fry whoever tried to destroy it.

Usually there would also be a lot of noise in the lab too but for the last week, not a peep was heard. The El Gang had begun to panic and feared the worst had happened to their genius friend.

Eve finally decided to do something about it, hack into his code and bust open his door. That's what she was doing now and it proved to be quite a challenge. The others had gone out to do a quest for today, not wanting to bother the Code Nemesis at work. The security was complicated and a very bothersome obstacle.

'Access Granted' popped up and Eve smiled the slightest bit. She grabbed the knob and opened the door, stepping into the somewhat dark lab. She heard no laughing, cackling, or even the sound of frustration. That was odd.

Eve sauntered over to a table and activated her special night vision eyes to see through the dense darkness. Why weren't the lights on? She felt a presence behind her and a brief pressure on her shoulder. She jerked up and turned around and speared whatever it was. Nothing. The door slammed closed and a humanoid silhouette sprinted away from it. Eve squinted her eyes, what happened in here?...

"Oi Mastermind! What are you doing?" she hissed when she felt another breeze whiff past her, this time near her exposed legs. "What has gotten into you?" she looked around. A stinging pain seared on her leg and she looked down just in time to catch a hand with oversized claws scratching at her calf. The Queen winced at the pain and regretted not bringing alone Moby and Remy. They were under maintenance and repair after a trock in sander had bashed it.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you?" as soon as she said that, a pair of hands clutched at both sides of her head. The girl tried to break away and turn her head but suddenly her vision dimmed and her night vision eyes turned off. And for some reason, she couldn't turn them back on. She frantically turned around and grabbed at the darkness for anything. A snarl formed on her lips and 'fear' formed. What was wrong with Mastermind?

"kekeke… goodnight my Queen," he whispered in her ear. Eve's reflexed kicked in and she blindly grabbed at him. She was met with something long and fluffy which easily escaped her hold, what the hell was that?! And with no warning whatsoever, something thin like a needle lodged itself into her neck. Her mind whirled and overwhelmed, and the next thing she knew, she blacked out.

* * *

My mind was cloudy, mushy, I couldn't properly comprehend. My nerves weren't at their best either, all I felt was the softness under me which felt like a bedspread. Something long and wet licked my neck, what is that? What happened?

Foggy honey eyes met hooded magenta eyes. Mastermind had a sly smirk on, fangs protruding from his lips. Since when were his teeth that long and sharp?... Eve was more shocked to see fluffy cat ears on his head, the same color as his hair. They twitched and flicked once in a while in amusement or so.

I tried to move my hands but found them bound to the headboard, my ankles tied to my thighs in a crouching style. My senses snapped back and I glared at the man above me, "Let me go!" I commanded. He merely purred(?) and used a matching tail to stroke my legs; over the scratch he made earlier.

"Why should I? You look so stressed, want to play with me?" he got close to her face, his eyes hooded. His long tongue came out and gave her cheek a long lick. "Sthaaap…" his tongue was rough and it felt, dare she say… good. He momentarily pulled away, a hint of a grin on his face. "But you seemed to enjoy that... you look so desirable, I want to lick you all over..." he boldly crashed his lips to her's afterwards.

Nemesis was shocked at such a daring move, but she was even more surprised at his words. Where on Elrios had he learnt how to speak like that? Mastermind wasn't like that, what had happened? And how did he gain those extra feline features? So many questions, and her mind wasn't even in the right state to process. Her lips were immobile which caused Mastermind to frown.

He growled lightly, "Kek, your Master will punish you if you don't kiss back." he got up on his knees, which made him socketed in between her tied legs. Nemesis seemed to have snapped out of her trance and glared harder at Mastermind. How dare he do this to her, a Queen! Mastermind chuckled lightly at the face she gave him. He kneeled lower so his face was a bit below her knees. "You know where I'll punish you?... It will feel good I promise, so good you would be begging and pleading for me to continue..." he purred and licked her inner thigh. She gasped unintentionally when he did, some weird electrical jolts started to send themselves to her brain. She felt...kinda ticklish.

Mastermind got really close to her nether regions, his sinful rough tongue tracing circular patterns as he neared. And then the girl realized something, where the hell where her clothes?! Her undergarments were still there but this felt… embarrassing. She was practically bare, her undergarments thin and not at all concealing. He was barely an inch away from her sensitive spot, his tongue dancing on her skin before moving to her other leg. What was he trying to accomplish?

"Let me go..." the Queen commanded weakly. She squirmed and wiggled, putting effort into freeing herself. But that proved to be hard, her wrists were both bound together tightly and so were her legs. Mastermind lifted his head to meet her eyes, honey to magenta. A cold glare from the honey ones and an ever so amused spark from the magenta ones. "Why?" he whined like a child which was very out of character for him. He dipped his head down once again, licking her lower belly this time. She flinched from the contact of his rough tongue, it was burning her skin but at the same time it felt cold.

"Stop! This instance!" he ignored her commands and continued licking her. Her skin was delicious... Smooth and soft. He moved up, nearing her chest making the girl shiver and twitch. His hands also went to work, raking his fingers up and down her waist. The slender digits emitted small electrical currents which each stroke.

Eve's eyes were hooded, the Nasod almost wanted to give in because of the amount of pleasure she was receiving. She should be ashamed, the idea of giving in to this bastard was despicable. And he wasn't even doing much. With each swirl of his tongue, the Queen's pride and control diminished. The feline ears on top on Mastermind's head began to flick and twitch more, giving Eve the urge to touch them. They looked so fluffy and soft... she couldn't resist any longer.

Mastermind had to mentally slap himself when a small moan came from the Queen of Destruction. He looked up to see her staring at him intently, seeming not to notice the small sound she let out. Her glazed honey eyes weren't exactly focusing on him either, their attention on his flicking cat ears.

Add smirked and ceased his teasing licks. "Do you want to touch them my Queen?" he questioned smugly, twitching his ears to emphasize what he meant. The nasod snapped out of her lusty trance and glared icicles at him. She tried to make the glare look threatening, dangerous, but the rising blush in her cheeks only made the man above her smirk wider with an even more so amused expression.

"Why do you think that?" the nasod tried to calm her hot system, willing her blush down. "Kuhuhu... that look in your eyes Eve, makes me want to fuck you so bad..." Mastermind hoisted himself from the space between her legs. He pressed his chest to hers, face to face, eyes looking into hers with a burning passion. He licked his lips, leaning down and giving her neck a tender kiss. The ponytail wearing man continued down, fleetingly leaving kisses on her neck and tongueing on different parts to test her sensitivity.

It was hard for the nasod Queen to think rationally in this position. She knew she couldn't give into her body's desires but the way Mastermind licked, kissed, and tongued on her neck drove her body into a high she had never been to before. Eve felt embarrassed, he had done nothing major yet here she was, a flushed mess. The Queen wanted to run her fingers into that long silky white hair of his and touch his cat ears but her wrists were bound tightly around her back. In the back of her mind, she had wanted to ask why he had cat ears and a tail but it was pushed back and fogged. Her mind was at no state to think. (How many times have I mentioned foggy mind? .-.)

Add began to feel frustrated, the only noise he got out of her was a small moan. A beginning snarl begun to tug at the corner of his lips. What was he doing wrong here? Without thinking, he bit down on the meeting point for her shoulder and neck. Eve, who was unprepared for this, screamed loudly; eyes wide, mouth opened like a fly trap, and her face twisted in pleasure.

"Oh you liked that?" Mastermind immediately covered his mistake with a smug filled tone. Eve panted, letting out small noises as she tried to calm down. She gave him no response, simply stared at him. Her mind and body were having an internal fight. Her mind said no but her body said yes. And currently her body was winning.

The look in the nasod's eyes were silently telling Mastermind to go for it, do it already. Add's grin got wider, if that's even possible. He trailed down, stopping briefly to nip at her collarbone. He kissed further south, lips brushing softly against her small breasts. "I'm going to take this off," Eve had no objections, she was far too gone by now. "No objections?" he laughed shortly and unclasped the hook in the front. The girl regretted wearing this type bra today.

Her breasts were completely exposed to him. His hungry eyes raking her body like it as candy. Even though her mind was cloudy, she felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. "Haaaaa... Mastermind..." the male perked up upon hearing his name, surprised she called him. "Yes my Queen?" he hummed, happiness clearly in his eyes teasing her small breasts along the process.

A low growl of approval formed in the back of Mastermind's throat, he used one hand to grope her right breast and kissed her left one; taking in the nub. His thumb and index finger rubbed and pulled at the nub roughly, his mouth and tongue stimulating the other one. She stifled a moan making it sound like a grunt. Mastermind roughly bit on her red tip, pulling on it with his teeth. His other hand left her breast, gliding his fingers above the hard nub, fingertips ghosting above it barely touching.

Unprepared for the sudden roughness she let out a loud pleasured scream as her body spasmed. Her body stopped the crazy motion and Eve sucked in a ton of air. Her system was overheating and her mind was grinded into mush. (No more mind descriptions /shoots oneself)

Mastermind's smirk grew wider, a grin wide enough to put the Cheshire Cat's to shame. He cackled and stared into her eyes. The Nasod Queen's eyes held no objections of him doing this, she closed them and shyly let her head roll to the side and blushed; giving him permission to go ahead. God damn Mastermind was smiling like an idiot now, his tail flicking back and forth in happiness, I mean how could he not be happy? His feelings now optimistic, he settled with working on her neck this time, kissing below her jaw tenderly. He trailed soft kisses from her neck, to her shoulders, opting if he should continue down or give her face some attention. He went with the second choice, going up and kissing her cheek.

Eve's eyes snapped open at the feeling of his soft lips on her cheek. His eyes were closed and a happy expression on his face. The look made Eve melt, a sudden pleasurable feeling going south. A whimper left her lips without her acknowledgment, eyes once again slowly closing melting into the good affectionate gesture. "Mastermind… " she whined for his attention. He looked at her, separating his lips from her cheek. "Yes darling?" he purred and rubbed his nose to her lovingly. "Kiss me... " she mumbled, eyes unable to face him. He smiled, a genuine, one before obliging to her command.

Add brushed his lips against her's, pressing his lips gently to her's a second later. The kiss was sweet, innocent even. She tasted like honey, sweet with a soft texture while he contrasted with tasting like chocolate. Milk chocolate to be exact. He broke the kiss, awaiting her reaction.

Eve's face was beat red, her lips quivered from the lip to lip contact. The Little nasod Queen tried to hide her eyes which were full of desire and embarrassment. She didn't want him to see her like this but she couldn't hide her eyes because her bangs weren't long enough. Mastermind chuckled quietly at her strange behaviour, since when was the Queen of Destruction like this? Vulnerable and wet. Her nether area was dripping wet, he doesn't know if she could tell. Mastermind didn't need to look to see she was wet, his feline qualities enhanced his senses so he can basically sense the change of her body, even by the slightest.

"Add, please... unbound my hands, I promise I won't object... " her voice was hesitant but her eyes were pleading. He couldn't say no to her, those eyes...

Add was reluctant, "fine," he blinked once and reached behind her to untie her wrists. Face to face in the process, his face was surprisingly calm but his eyes were another story. A sea of emotions crashed and roared in his eyes, but there was one thing she could decipher from that look. He was hungry. Not hungry for food, hungry for her; his prey. The bounds snapped, freeing her hands which immediately went around his neck pulling Add down for a kiss. It was rough but nothing too sexual. No tongue, no nipping, only mouth to mouth, which he didn't mind since he was celebrating mentally for getting her to kiss him.

They pulled away for the much needed air, Nemesis gasping at what she did. She hadn't meant to do that but she couldn't deny it felt great. "How was that my Queen? Are you still unsatisfied? I can do more if you want. Something more pleasurable, something far more enjoyable than kissing. What do you say hmm?" he asked smugly, using his thumb to trace her lips.

Eve whimpered in response, signalling him to get on with it. She spread her legs wider, giving him a clear sight of her soaked panties. Mastermind moaned at her wetness and felt himself instantly go hard, as if he already wasn't. "Less, clothes... " Eve begged and gripped the belt holding his pants down. In one swift motion, she yanked down his pants. His erection bulged in his briefs, a big straining outline of where it was. Eve laid back onto the bed and mewled for him to get on with it. "You're so eager for me Eve... But not until I've licked you all over." he growled teasingly and lowered his head to her soaked underwear. His sharp eyes darted up to her gazing into those honey eyes before a mischievous look glinted in his electric colored orbs. He licked her clit, all the way up with just the tip of his tongue. Eve let out a high pitched shriek, her hands darting to grasp his hair

Mastermind did it again, this time starting from the top to the bottom. When he reached a certain point down, he pushed his tongue in, right into her center. The girl let out a satisfying moan, loud and sweet. "Good girl," he stroked her thighs and rubbed her legs up and down. "Moan for me?" he purred innocently. The silver haired girl gripped at his hair tighter, messing up his usually neat ponytail.

Mastermind took that as an invitation to continue, pushing her panties away with a finger. He started to lick her more fiercely, from licking her nub to sticking his tongue inside her.

Eve did as she was asked, little moans left her lips. He began to stimulate her insides with his tongue, going in and out while licking her insides. The Queen clenched and unclenched around his tongue, the foreign feeling called pleasure taking her over. "Add... I feel weird..." Nemesis huffed out while drawing out another sweet sound. Mastermind all but smirked at her announcement, removing his tongue from her. "You're getting close my Queen, do you wish for me to continue?" he purred out his words. Eve nod scrunching up her eyebrows in her fit of pleasure.

He took her in, his mouth encased her lower regions. He swiftly pressed the flat of his tongue on her clit. "AAH!" Eve cried out in an unusually girly voice, her body arching. "Eet fwells so gud" Eve panted, tongue sticking out like a dog's. Her speech began to slur and her eyes rolled into her skull. Her petite body would jolt once in a while.

One particular hard suck had her screaming and unraveling in her ecstasy. She came hard, suddenly feeling as numb and useless as pudding. Her right arm covered her eyes while the left clutched at the man's head.

Mastermind licked her dry, not allowing a single drop to escape from his greedy tongue. Her juices tasted as sweet as honey itself, even sweeter to him because he knew where it came from. He disconnected from her and blew hot air on her slicked nether lips. Eve's chest fluttered up and down gently, shivering at the shocking pleasure running through her.

"Hurry up Mastermind!" Nemesis growled but it ended up sounding more like a needy whine. The man above her happily obliged, climbing higher so they were face to face. The smirk on his face never faltered or waved as he looked her in the eye while asking, "Do you want me to go slow darling? Or would you prefer rough and precise?"

Eve blushed deeply, her hands coming up to hide her scarlet face. "Idiot, just... just do it!" she shouted in pure embarrassment. His smirk faded into a mischievous smile. He hummed an okay before taking off his jeans and pulling down his underwear revealing his twitching manhood. Mastermind also removed her panties, using his claws to shred them. (Legs are tied remember?) His pants were completely off, along with his briefs. That slender white tail of his swished around in a dance type movement, reminding Eve her urge to stroke it. The Nasod Queen's eyes followed his tail her eyes darting here and there. Add noticed her sudden attention shift to his tail and wagged it even more, enjoying the cute slight pout she did when it moved too fast. "Do you want to touch it darling?" he brought his long tail to her, brushing it teasingly against her knees. "Can- can I touch your ears?" she squeaked out peaking from the tiny openings she created in between her fingers. He purred, "They're all yours darling, you can touch me anywhere," and he rubbed his tip up her entrance, causing the girl to shiver.

Eve reached both her hands to touch his ears, gently ghosting around the tips before rubbing them and feeling them. His fur was so nice and soft, fluffier than any blanket she ever laid hands on.

Add began to push in now, his head was halfway in and she doesn't seem to mind it. Eve was too busy with his cat ears. "Add~" she whined, "please, please make me scream..." her flushed cheeks brighten by a hundredfold, her eyes holding no shame in what she spouted out. A smile graced his lips, "Yes my Queen," he inched in faster, his long rod loving the feeling of her tight cooch wrapping around him. "Nuuuuuuh..." he groaned as she rubbed against a sensitive spot on his ears, a lusty look formed on his features, gaining two inches in the process.

The little Queen of Destruction moaned and clutched his ears tightly. She clenched and unclenched around him, getting use to the foreign feeling of something large entering her. Finally, he was buried inside her, warm and wet. Her insides squeezed him harder, she was trying her best to please him but the pleasure she got was overwhelming. Mastermind made no movement so far, his dick immobile inside her. Nemesis got impatient and tried her best to make him move, her hands were still at his ears, continuing to stroke and touch them. His ears were so irresistibly soft.

Add had his reasons for not moving, he was busy observing the beauty below him. "You look beautiful my Queen, absolutely ravishing in the wake of ecstasy" he commented before he made a quick thrust, quick and deep. Eve let out a mewl of protest when he ceased the action. "How would you like me to do you? What do you want me to do? Would you prefer lazy and slow, or do you want me to go fast and rough?" he growled and and thrusted into her once, deep and fast.

Eve whined, "Do it -Ah!" he thrusted again, cutting her off midway of her sentence. "Do it, fast." her nimble fingers trailed down from his white cat ears, gripping his head. Add took that as an invitation and ducked down to kiss her neck. He peppered soft kisses everywhere, under her chin, the jugular, etc along with his vicious thrusting. His hands gripped her butt, bringing her higher to a certain angle to pound into her. A muffled scream left Eve's lips, the new position made Mastermind drive into her more easily, his member sliding in and out with ease.

Mastermind noted how vocal she was now, smirking at his latest accomplishment. A bright purple mark stood out against her flawless pale skin. The mark proved to others she was now his, too bad it would disappear in a few days. Mastermind lifted his head from her neck, looking the girl in the eyes. She bashfully turned away, or at least tried to, as another series of sweet moans left her pale lips. Her insides were all twisted, her gut burning like a hot spring. She was close.

"Mmmhhh... you're close Eve," he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her cheek. "You want me to free your legs?" he huffed into her ear, licking the shell if it. His only reply was a whimper and a slight nod. Eve was afraid to speak up, her words might slur and the screams she 'attempts' to keep in will spill like a waterfall.

The bounds on both her ankles snapped, taking this chance, Nemesis wrapped her smooth slender legs around his waist. She pushed him further into her with each thrust. Hands and legs now free, Mastermind ceased his violent pounding. "Why'd you stop?!" Nemesis growled again, annoyed that he did that again. Mastermind merely grinned an innocent grin, "I want to take you from a different position..." he huskily breathe to her ear. She shivered, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. "Hurry up," she muttered before falling silent.

Add gripped her waist in his hands, settling himself behind her, spooning her. "That's better," he stated before once again began to move in and out of her. Eve happily gave him feedback, letting out pleasured mewls and whines. His thrusts were precise and confident, always hitting her in the most sensitive area. But that wasn't enough for Mastermind, he wanted to find her G spot, the place that could make her cum on the spot if touched. His pounding got rougher, his member driving into her with the impact of a truck. How did that even work? This man rarely even left his lab, for a man that sits on his ass all day, he's pretty strong.

Eve shrieked, body shook, eyes as wide as the moon, and her tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. Her climax barreled through her, taking every ounce of strength from her. Mastermind smirked, he found it. He pulled his dick all the way out, noting all the translucent fluids on his member. "My my, aren't you healthy..." he pushed back in, this time achingly slow. Eve shivered and clenched around him, her vaginal area sensitive from the explosive orgasm.

He hadn't came yet, not once. She wanted to repay him for the pleasure he gave her but she had no knowledge of what humans knew as sex. To her it was only a way of repopulation. But the pleasure that came with it, she wouldn't mind doing this with him again. One thing nagged at the back of her mind though, could Nasods get pregnant? (Pretend I never said that)

Eve huffed, her limbs were now able to move, might as well use them now. "Mastermind... " she mewled. He hummed a yes, nuzzling his nose into her neck while he pumped into her at an almost idle pace. "Lay down... on your back." she commanded. One of her hands flew down to clutch his dick, ripping him from her. She winced at the stinging pain that happened afterwards.

Mastermind was shocked but he obliged to her orders. "What are you going to do now my Queen?" a smug little grin found its way to Mastermind's lips, he knew exactly what she was going to do. The Little Nasod Queen breathes a calm breath of air before continuing what she had . She mounted him, using a hand to guide his twitching rod inside her.

"Ooooh, that feels good Eve. Now what will you do?" he smirked impishly, raising an eyebrow. "Sh- shut up ! I'll do whatever I want!" a blush appeared on her face, it twisted into pleasure when she took him whole. She settled her hands on his lower abdomen, using it as a support to levitate herself. Eve slid up slowly and down at the same agonizingly sluggish pace. "Darling, you're getting the hang of it, but do you expect me to cum at such slow pace?" he purred full of himself. Eve pouted, she flopped her body on top of his, chest to chest. "Then you do it of great Master," she mumbled sarcastically. Mastermind rolled his eyes at her rudeness but nonetheless did what she said.

Eve wasn't disappointed when his hands returned to her asscheeks, they massaged them and squeezed them forcing an airy moan from her. Her entrance was more slippery slippery than ever, making it so much easier to pound into her small pussy. Mastermind couldn't help but moan with her, "Nnnh, so wet... " he went faster, and faster, slowly driving her close to release again.

The little Nasod Queen's lower belly was on fire, the pool of hotness swirled and coiled inside of her, his endless violent pounding coaxing her to release even faster. A few more thrusts and she was a goner.

She screamed, her walls clamping down hard on him, her climax sent her into a spasming frenzy, it made her jolt up, arching in an angle. Fortunately that scream and hard grip on his member also got him coming; he was belatedly turned on by her voice after all. An episode of hot liquid bursted from him and into her. Eve enjoyed the warm feeling, the spurts seemed endless, he wasn't done, not by a long shot. When he finally did calm down, both their lower bodies were decorated with cum.

Eve collapsed onto him, breathing heavily, arms spread wide lying useless. Her eyes were closed processing what they just did. Mastermind stroked the girl's hair, using his fingers to comb gently through the silky strands. His eyes were filled with affection and love, was it because of his transformation? Or did he really love her? He had no clue. "Oi, Eve?" he broke the tender afterglow. "Yes?"

"I'm going to pull out, try not to move as much, you're gonna make a mess... " he seemed bashful about pulling out for some reason, his face dusted with pink. Nemesis nod. His hands found her butt cheeks, pulling her up. Higher they went, more of the white fluid came drizzling out. Finally he was out, Eve whined at the empty feeling inside her. However they did make a mess, the cum spilled on Mastermind, thick and sticky. The thick liquid also trailed down Nemesis's lady parts, her front thighs covered too. She turned around to look at the beautiful mess . "How do we clean this?" She shyly buried her face into the crook of his neck. He chuckled, going close to her right ear, "Do you even want to?" his cat ears flicked, slender white tail dripping in cum. A sly smirk made its way across his feature, his tail sliding towards her inner thighs. Eve's breath hitched when the tip of his tail touched her pearl, stroking it. "Mastermind!" she growled as he teased her.

* * *

 **-shoots myself- No comment, I should die for updating this late, just remember I will always update within a span of one month than my last update. If I don't it means I'm dead. .-. I'll update ASAP, next lemon is -druuuuuuum roooooll- DIE X CBS! THE ONE ALMOST EVERYONE WANTS! till next time,**

 **-SilverSky**


	4. Chapter 4: What is Life Anymore

**No smut?... maybe o3o**

* * *

Everyone has needs, Eve is no exception.

* * *

"Please?" she begged her stoic face never faltered. This was a weird situation, Eve was actually bothering Add for once. The Esper was busy, always was, he never seemed to take any breaks or eat in general. Resulting in that skinny waist of his.

"Not now." he replied bluntly, trying hard to ignore the girl who was so close pressed up against him.

Eve's poker face wavered, she hated doing this, showing emotions, but for the sake of his attention... "Add, please?" she snaked her arms around his thin waist, nuzzling into his back and inhaling. Her hands roamed his chest, nimble fingers dancing across in almost a teasing manner. "Eve..." he growled in a warning tone

Add had a lot of work to do, (YEEEES, YOU MUST SUFFER WITH MEEE) filing papers, organizing the files, after all he was a scientist.

The girl whined softly, yearning for his touch. "You can do that later," she stated in a gentle but firm voice. Add knew she was saying 'pay attention to me, not the papers'. Sometimes her attempts would be pathetic, but other times they worked all too well. And right now, it was the latter of the two reactions. His body was tired yes, but he hadn't made any love with her for quite a while now.

Her fingers continued to dance across his chest, her face still buried in his shirt. What it just Eve or did Esper smell abnormally delicious today? His scent was extravagant, was it cologne or was it his natural musk? Either way she didn't really care, his scent was welcoming.

"Add... " he hadn't made any movements in a while, did he _really_ not want to do it? If he really didn't she wouldn't force him. Eve was about to pull her arms away when he all so suddenly grasped her right hand in his. "You wanna take this to the bed?"

She smiled and nodded into his back, finally; it's been weeks. "Of course genius," she joked with a smile.

Add pulled her to him, tilting her chin up for a brief kiss while their bodies were on full contact. His hands greedily grabbed at her butt, forcing a squeak from the girl. Stroking down her thighs, and lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist. He shoved his tongue down her throat, twisting his tongue with her's. A bright blush formed on her face as she kissed him back with the same passion. Things were about to get real heated until he pulled away, Add latched his tongue onto her jugular, the flat of his tongue attacking her neck with kisses.

Eve whimpered, his tongue latched onto various pressures on her neck, the places that drove her nerves wild. He licked, sucked, and kissed in different areas. Add's tongue dancing across her smooth neck.

The skinny man began to wobble to their shared room, good thing it wasn't upstairs or it would've taken years. Add wasn't _as strong_ as other men. Unlike them, he didn't work out, didn't take steroids, didn't drink or eat energy foods. He prefered to study and strengthen his mind. Add was a true genius when it came to science and education.

As he settled her onto their king sized bed, one of the hands that was on her ass began to glide and stroke her inner thigh. He was close to her arousal, dangerously close. Eve' s breathing labored into short pants.

"Please..." she turned her head to the side, face scrunched up in pleasure. "Nnngh, hurry." Add's fingers groped at her thigh, sometimes wandering off course a bit to touch her wet spot. His touches gradually became rough, licks and kisses turning into bites, groping turned into merciless squeezing.

Eve mewled in ecstasy, this was the attention she needed and deserved. The man above her ravished her neck with rough bites. He was stressed from all that work so sex was like venting for him.

Add's fingers roamed up and down her legs, pushing them open ever so slightly. Usually he was gentle when they did these kind of things, but for some odd reason he was quite rough today.

A slim finger strokes her once. Eve squealed and instinctively clamped her legs shut. The tall man in between them prevented that and pulled her legs open again, wide open. "Eve, I'm going to try some new things, if you don't like it then tell me," Add leaned down, pressing his body against her's. The girl nod, after all, he was giving his attention to her now.

* * *

 **Pfffffft, unsatisfied? I know I am. Come at me, you can shoot me, I will embrace each bullet *^*. -spreads arms- lolololololol, can't write DiECBS smut yet. Never did. I prefer LPCN and LPCEm more tbh. Haaaaaaa...welp...**

 **Oh and anonymous review? You are so correct, I'm too deep down in the internet XD. I hate myself...**

 **If you have anymore suggestions, please throw dem at meh. -smiles innocently- (I have like so much ideas and I donno which one to start with ;-;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **-SilverSky**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Even Halloween Related

**I apologize to you perverts before hand. I'm no good with these two dorks… -v-' OTL -cries- BEWARE OF THE OOCNESS, I'M GREAT WITH BIPOLAR PERSONALITIES SINCE I AM BIPOLAR :P**

* * *

Candies, costumes, children, and chills. Things you would encounter during this holiday. You might even hallucinate and see ghosts, that was the first thing in the big NO list of our favorite troll. Speaking of that troll, he seems to be handling Halloween quite well with the help of a certain Seraph.

"Come on Add, it's not that bad." Eve tried to coax the skinny teen from his hiding place under the bed. He could be such a cat sometimes. "No" he childishly said. Eve sighed, he hates Halloween but at the same time it's the only day he'll get to eat candy with the exception of his birthday. She had forbidden him from eating candies and chocolates because of the insane amount of candy he would consume a day.

"Oh my god! I hear Nikko's meows of distress, Add go help her!" Eve felt bad for lying to him that their cat was in danger, but she couldn't think of any other way to get him out of there.

Add perked up hearing the name, "Nikko? Where!" he'd do anything for his cat. "I think she's in the kitchen, oh right! I left the stove on!" Eve really shouldn't have said that. Eyes wide, the skinny male bolted from under the bed and into the kitchen.

Eve followed after while mentally preparing herself for the scolding she would get from him later after he finds out she lied.

"Eve…where's Nikko?" the lack of emotion in his voice made her flinch. The silver haired girl laughed nervously. "Sorry, I lied." she sheepishly admitted. He turned around and gave her an unimpressed look as if telling her to elaborate. "Weeeeell… You'll become unhealthy if you stay under the bed so long. Besides, you need to get over your fear of Halloween. Remember, it's your only time for candy."

Add thought for a moment and considered her words. "Yea, maaaaaaybe…" Eve beamed and clapped her hands together. "Great! Now if you want candy, go get dressed in proper Halloween clothing and let's head out!" she could be such a child at times too. Add being the quiet one he was didn't interject with her command. More like he couldn't since she was so enthusiastic about holidays. He sighed and a small leak, he just couldn't refuse her.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit too childish…?" Add inspected the clothes he was forced into wearing, it consisted of fake fluffy cat ears, a matching black tail, some claws and that was about it. Even though it was nothing too fancy, he didn't like the fact that the costume itself looked so...childish. "It's not as extreme as mines," she retorted. Eve gestured to her own costume which consisted on rusted gears, wires, and a dress that looked uncomfortable. The girl was putting on some face makeup. She was aiming for the rusty and cracked look of a crossovered porcelain doll and steampunk. Compared to her, Add had gotten it easy. He was in a comfortable looking hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a hand knitted black scarf made by none the other than Eve.

"I guess," he shrugged and watched her put on the different makeups and paints. "You know, you already look like an expensive doll without the makeup." Add bluntly commented. He say on the seat near her's and combed gently through her hair. She blushed at his compliment. "Do I really…?" she returned to fixing her lashes blinking a few times just in case the eyeshadows didn't matched. "Yes of course you do, if you didn't have this thing on I would've thrown you on the bed a while ago." Eve yelped when she felt his other hand touch her ass. "H-hey! Add now's not the time for sexual activities!" she squeaked and slapped his hand. He pouted but left her alone, for now…

Eve sighs, he wasn't always like this. He use to be the bashful guy who was afraid of sex. Eve let out a soft smile, it was partially her fault for his present behavior. A giggle left her lips as she thought back to when they first both did it.

* * *

"A-are you sure we should do this Eve?" A blushing Add whispered. "I won't force you if you don't want to…" Eve replied while taking off her headband. The headband he had gotten just for her. The girl's face fell when she stated that. She really wanted to lose her virginity to him but it was his choice.

"N-no I-I want to do it!" he stuttered but determination was noticeable in his voice. "Really?" Eve beamed and hugged him, snuggling her face into his chest. The blush on young Add's face grew cherry red due to the cute girl against him. Just by looking at her he got turned on. Shameless.

They began to strip each other's clothing, one by one. Soon they laid on their shared Queen sized bed with Eve on top.

Add had no experience on sexual activities what so ever. He was a pure boy and only ever thought of research. So when the girl grinded on him, his reaction was priceless. He squeaked and gripped her waist, forcing her down more. "Eve...this feels weird…" she had giggled at that. "How else does it feel?" she whispers.

"W-what do you mean?" she grinded on him once more, swerving her hips on his. "Let me rephrase that, how do I feel?" her hands mapped his body. Her fingers touching and lightly ghosting over his nipples. Add's breath hitched, "You feel really wet down there. Is that suppose to happen?" the pale boy gazed up at her, his voice sounded bashful and uncertain.

At times like these Eve's confidence would rise and she'd enter a phase of kinkiness. A giggle left her lips once again. "You feel great too Add. It's so hard and big, I'm surprised you never had sex…" Eve slid from his hips to his lower abdomen. The blush from before resurfaced in his face. "Have you ever had sex...before?" Add didn't want to hear her reply, he wanted to be her first like she's going to be his. The thought of her sleeping with another man just...annoyed him.

"Nope," she's hummed while lowering her body on his, "You're my one and only." Eve smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "So!" she sat up once again. "W-what?" her sudden action startled him.

"What do you plan on doing to me Add? I'm all yours for tonight." she seemed to have a knack for making him blush, every time he would calm she would make it appear again. Add let out a shaky breath, "Let me fuck you," his words were blunt.

Eve gaped at him, surprise written all over her face. She replaced the look in a split second to smugness, which she hardly ever showed, and smiled down at him. "Darling, I know that much...but how will you do that?" he blinked. She blinked back. Something flashed in his eyes momentarily, Eve was about to open her mouth and say something until she felt her body being flipped.

Add looked down at her with an unreadable expression. His uncovered eye was clouded and his face looked stoic. Eve flinched at the look, had she taken it too far? Just a while ago he was a shy kid and look at him now.

"I've...never had sex so my first time with you... I'll cherish the moment. You're also an inexperienced virgin. I'm sorry you'll have to go through so much pain because of me," Add gave her a small smile before the head of his member rubbed up against her lips. He pushed in slightly, half the head inside.

Eve was blushing, hard. Add was a sweet boy she knew that, but for him to say that... it was unusually attractive. He cared enough to apologize beforehand, he cared enough to say he'll cherish this moment, he cared for her. That thought alone made her smile. What a weird girl she was.

"It doesn't hurt?.." Add questioned with relief. He wasn't even halfway in yet but once the words left his lips, a stinging pain began in her lower regions. She cried out when he thrusted farther. Alarmed, the young boy panicked and went friggid. Oh great El he should have done some research on sex…

"Wh-where does it hurt?!" his panicked voice was laced with worry. An unpleasant look crossed his face as he thought of ways to ease her pain.

"No," she panted and was unable to meet his eye. "continue going...don't worry about me." her words made no sense to him. She was suppose to be the one who felt great tonight, not him. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid and shook his head. "What are you saying? You should be the one who gets pleased tonight. Don't throw me the 'don't worry about me sass'." his voice was gentle but firm, he lightly growled at her for even thinking that.

She nod. "I'll try not to cause so much pain. Try to relax for me please, I think that'll help." Eve once again nodded her head. The blush on her cheeks had yet to fade with her erotic breathing. Add smiled when he began to feel her walls loosen up for him. It would be easier for him now and she shouldn't feel as much pain from before. He inched in slowly, lacing his fingers with hers' in the process. What felt like heaven for him must felt like hell to her.

It hurts. The words flew and jumbled itself in Eve's mind. She was on the edge of tears from the gut-splitting pain. A choked shriek left her lips when Add was three quarters in. The boy above her jolted. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." it played like a broken tape. He felt pained just by looking at her agonized expression. Add leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, it was to reassure and to take her mind off her pain momentarily.

Eve responded to his kiss. She wanted to distract herself from the expansion in her nether regions. Although Eve was a bit surprised, she was the one who initiates the kisses. It was rare for him to do so because he was so shy. The small girl licked his lips, asking for entrance. He was hesitant to do so but let her in anyways. Anything to soothe and make this easier for her. (Tongues are proud creatures that fight for dominance. Let's skip a bit shall we? -Eve)

Eve gradually got use to the feeling of him inside of her. After he settled himself in her and stayed as stiff as a tree, (in both ways of course) Add being the worrywart he was at the time was scared to move. Eve had already told him to move once but he had stubbornly refused, saying it was too early and she hadn't got use to him being inside her yet. He strongly insisted on staying this way at least for a few minutes.

Finally, she got impatient. Eve could usually hold her patient demeanor but with him inside of her it's so hard be non anxious. "Add, you can move now. I feel fine now." she wiggled her hips to cause a slight friction. Add let out a sigh and finally complied to her wishes. "Tell me if anything feels weird, anything and everything. I need to know if I'm doing this correctly." he huffed and slowly pulled out. It was a weird feeling, pleasure mixed with awkwardness. Eve breathed out and inhaled, "Should I take over?" he was still in the process of pulling out.

"Do you want to?" He questioned back. He blinked with a blank look in his eyes. "So do you want to?" he repeated. The girl flushed and was about to reply when he all so suddenly pushed himself back in. "It doesn't hurt anymore right?" Eve shook her head, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes.

The two were silent for a bit. Add was staring down at the girl. He thrusted lightly into her and pulled out just as gently. The sluggish pace gradually built up, not fast enough to call it rough but a pace where she would be comfortable with. At least that's what he thought.

"Hey Add…" the silver haired girl felt pleasure run up her spine from her lower regions. The male gave a simple 'hmm' as a reply. "Faster.." she lifted her hips to his when he thrusted in, causing more friction. Eve moaned and squirmed to feel it again.

"But what if I hurt you?" came his ever so shy reply. She huffed and used what little strength to flip them. "Jeez, it seems like I do need to take over for this one." an impish smile quirked at her lips. It was rare to see that present on her face, she often had her innocent smile on. Eve was labeled as the pure girl by everyone; if anyone found out that she could actually take charge in these things, people would scream and slap each other to see if it were a dream. Too bad it was actually reality then huh?

She shifted her hips on his, grinding ever so slightly to tease him. Eve captured both his wrists in her delicate hands, smirking down at him with hooded eyes. The teen boy below her had wide eyes full of surprise. "Can I go faster? I promise it'll feel good for you too." she whined and leaned down so their faces were centimeters apart. "I'll give you one more chance, do you wanna do it?"

The lean boy thought for a moment, his right eye once again screaming with emotions, crashing like waves onto rocks. The stare's intensity was like a silent declaration of dominance since the look had Eve completely captivated. A stare that could shut up a lion. He sighed and blinked. If that's what she _really_ wanted then he couldn't refuse.

"Yes, Princess. Your wish is my command." a wry smile appeared on his face as he brought her head down for a kiss with one hand while the other gripped at her butt none to gently lift and pound her up and down. A gasp escaped her lips breathlessly. She broke their kiss with a thumping heart. It pounded in her chest like a sledgehammer. The boy now used both his hands to guide her ass up and down onto him.

It was a great feeling, the jolts of electricity whenever he was a little too rough. Eve had gotten use to this ecstatic feeling by now and she let her erotic noises flow freely. The rest of the night passed by with a blur, lost in the sounds of ecstasy and low growls.

* * *

"Eve?" Esper peaked in from the door when he heard a whine. "Are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. He placed a hand on her shoulder to soothe her but the outcome was quite the opposite. The long silver haired girl squeaked and jumped, the brush near her face slipped from her hands. This really made the man shocked, she wasn't jumpy unless it was during their play times. (-wink-)

"N-nothing's wrong!" her cheeks were a deep shade of pink, and her lips quivered as if it couldn't decide to be a smile or a frown. Oh now he knew something was definitely wrong. Esper was unimpressed and gave her the 'are you serious' look. "Tell me or I'll put you on probation." her eyes widened, the last time he did that it lasted a three months. She wouldn't be able to survive without his touch. (_' Eve should be the one who puts him on probations...not him..)

Esper tapped his foot impatiently, he was about to hold up his hand to count the months before she got up and tackled him to the floor. "Nooooo months." she almost hissed out those words. Eve will _not_ go through that hell of three months again. Add rolled his eyes, "Go on, I'm listening." she laughed nervously and sat upright on him. "Weeeell… I uh was thinking back to three years ago to ya know," she became more flustered and looked away.

Add imagined cat ears on Eve, pulled back from embarrassment. He smirked, " Back to what?" he knew what she was talking about but being the little cheeky shit he was, Add asked the idiotic question anyways. She balled her hands into tiny fists and slammed them down to his chest. Tears of embarrassment threatened to spill from her warm honey colored eyes. "The time you took my virginity you asshole!" she pounded her fists on him one last time before her tears did pour out like waterfalls. "You said you wouldn't forget and cherish the moment! Are you that much of a dick to forget?!"

 _Fuck,_ he had gone too far. Damn it, this always happens. The smug look on his face disappeared and was replaced with regret. He pulled the girl down for a tight hug. " _I'm sorry, "_ he whispered into her ear. She hiccuped and sobbed gently into his chest. "I was just playing with you, how can I make it up?" it always ended this way. HIm apologizing and her accepting his apologies. Eve mummbled something into his chest, burrying her face into him. Warm and cozy…

Esper strained his ears to hear but caught nothing. "Repeat that please, I couldn't hear." a hand came up from his side and he gently pet her head. "I want you to participate more in th holidays, it's not as fun if your loved one doesn't have fun with you." she whispered softly. Add sighed with a slight smile when he heard her. "Princess, I'm already happy the way I am with you. But if you want me to do that, then I'll gladly comply to your wishes," this was how he was now, full of sweet words. Like the devil, who lures their prey with sweet words, sugarcoating the truth to make it look like he was write. But Esper was no devil, he was her sweet boy who got over his awkward phase from three years ago.

Eve smiled into his chest. She was happy and didn't feel like moving from such a comfortable spot. He was warm and the rise and fall of his chest almost lulled her to sleep. His heartbeat acted as her makeshift lullaby. A purr rose form her throat as she nuzzled deeper into the warmth he emitted. "Um Eve?..." Add poked her head with a finger. Was she falling asleep at such a time? "Eve, weren't you going to finish your makeup and drag me to get candy?" his tone was light and playful. He wouldn't mind if she fell aslep on him like this but carrying her to the bed would be difficult. Esper wasn't insulting her weight or anything, she was possibly underweight, he was cursing himself for being so weak. He couldn't carry a thing.

She yawned cutely, "Help me up please…" her voice was tired and slurred. "Do you still wanna go out? I mean your makeup was ruined and you sound tired." he slowly hoisted her up on her feet as she rubbed one eye. Lifting her up took much strength from him. "I'm only going to get you candy… if you still want candy then let's go."

Add snickered, "But your makeup, do you want me to fix it for you sleepyhead?" he joked halfheartedly. Eve nod, "Doooo it for me Add…" the male sighed and picked up a wet piece of cloth, they wouldn't be getting any candy for Halloween this year,

* * *

 **Y'all know I can't describe by now right? I digress too much ya see? AAAAAanyways, Happy Halloween I guess? lol. Thiswasn'tevenaboutHalloween...**

 **So! That's out of the way now, since Halloween is the time to get spooky and creepy n' other shit, let me throw a mystery at you guys. ^^ Whoever get's it correct can either,**

 **1\. Ask me any question and I will answer it. You can ask me personal questions but my age is out of hand lol. (I ain't some Elementary Schooler if ya'll are wondering.**

 **2\. Sneak peak of the next lemon~~~**

 **3\. Aaaaand the final one would be requesting a lemon of your choice that only you will receive! Or a one-shot. If you request it to be published then I will do so.**

 **Without fuuurther ado...**

 **Arthur Maxim sagged in an easy chair. His right hand lay on his lap, clutched about a bottle of cyanide.**

 **"He's been dead about fifteen minutes," Dr. Haledjian told Carter. "Have you called the police?"**

 **"Yes- but I called you first. I knew you were at the hotel. Arthur was depressed, but-good heavens!-I never dreamed he'd kill himself?"**

 **"You knew him well?" asked Haledjian.**

 **"We were kids together," replied Carter. "Since his wife divorced him, he's been despondent. I suggested this vacation. He seemed better yesterday. We played golf and fished.**

 **"Half an hour ago I went down to the lobby for a newspaper. Just as I returned, he drank that bottle in his hand."**

 **Inspector Winters arrived. Haledjian summed up his findings.**

 **"You'll notice how lax the body is," said the sleuth, pointing to the drooping position the corpse had assumed in the chair. "Cyanide kills instantly, and the muscles go limp.**

 **"Maxim appears to have committed suicide by drinking cyanide. But no conclusion is possible till we know for certain the cause of death."**

 **Two days later the inspector told Haledjian: "The lab confirms that Maxim's death was due to cyanide."**

 **"That clinches it!" was the reply. "Arrest Carter on suspicion of murder!"**

 _ **Why?**_

 **=~= lel so what's the answer?... Oh and DISCLAIMER! The mystery wasn't written by me. Solve it and let's see if anyone get's this. I also need an explanation so no guessing? Mystery will be added in the rest of the odd numbered lemons. Let's see how many of you guys will get this...Until next time,**

 **-SilverSky**


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Document XD

HAIL SATAN

Hi trashbabies o3o I'm here to inform you that the lemons have all been moved to Wattpad (lies, their actually new ones), if y'all haven't already known. Honestly this is all I'm going to say, if you want to go check it out because you're all pervy people like me, go to "Caddy_And_Steph" on Wattpad. Just type it in! Go on, try it! I update there sporadically so don't expect anything or hold any expectations. There are already a few lemons up; comments and suggestions are deeply appreciated since Steph and I need as much of them as possible. This book of sin will not be taken down, or maybe I should, everything but the first lemon was trash. o3o

I will no longer be posting here as you can tell from the lack of activity in the last 2 years? Or is it 3? I don't remember lol.

SIGNING OFF,

-SilverSky


End file.
